Wingless An Original Story
by XxCreepyGoddessxX
Summary: Hey this is my own original story! Sakura is a neko girl from a magic world and Ayu is a human. What happens when they meet and become friends? Also what happens when 2 boys known to be their enemies fall in love with Sakura! Read to find out!


Wingless

This is my first story so I hope you like it! If you don't, I won't mind but please don't put any bad reviews! Arigatou thank you!

Chapter 1:

There is a prophecy that humans are forbidden to interact with the magic world. Saiyuri... that name still haunts the sky. She was a legend of memory. A legend of hatred. Who knew what had happened to her? What has happened to this young and beautiful girl? Well one such did know. She knew everything because she was her best friend. No one will ever know who this girl was though... for now

"RING" "RING" "RING" a girl with bright tangled hair kicked the loud clock across the room. However it was still ringing. "Oh shut up already! Mom!!! Mom!!! Mom!! This stupid clock is ringing again! Shut it off!" A beautiful woman pushed open the door/ "Ayumi Hiroki! Get up off your bed right now! That clock rings for a reason! Now get up and head for school before you're late for the 50th time!" The girl lazily dropped from her bed and picked up the clock. With the impression of the look on Ayu's face, the beautiful woman covered her ears. "Mama! It reads... 7:45! Ah!!!!" Her scream gave the neighbors a headache once again.

"Ayu-san!!!! Good morning!" Ayu sighed at that voice. She turned around finding the same face she had seen more than a dozen times. "Sakuto-kun! Good morning." Sakuto was her best friend, much her only friend. As sadly Ayu wanted to admit it, her school, Nekoya High School sucked. The kids were mean and only cared about themselves. Ayu always felt left out since her school was practically filled with famous stars. Sakuto, a computer genius(or in the school's vocabulary, geek) was in the same state as Ayu and agreed to become best of friends. Sakuto smiled at her. "Ayu-san you look so beautiful this morning." Ayu laughed. "I'm really getting tired of you saying that every morning Sakuto." He turned bright red.

"Good Morning class! Please hand in your homework when the period ends and please don't do it while I'm teaching the lesson." He glanced at a few handsome boys who laughed and high fived each other. Ayu felt like a weed stuck in a garden filled with beautiful budded roses. She could never fit into this school environment. She wasn't famous and compared to the other 5,000,000 girls in this school, she wasn't nearly as beautiful. "Ayu-chan!" Ayu suddenly woke up from her daze. "Daydreaming again?! Go to the hallway! Jeez we'll have to call your mother if you keep this on." Sighing, Ayu walked drowsily out of the classroom but before she could leave, a young girl stuck her feet out, nearly tripping Ayu. She fell flat on the face and the whole class laughed. The young girl who had tricked her, smiled and pointed to her watch. "Time is ticking away. Stop wasting your time being clumsy" and she laughed. Everyone did. She was a joke. Even the stupid teachers laughed!

Ayu stood in the beautiful cleaned hallway while teachers and students passed by without even glancing her way. Ayu stood up. She decided to cut school. She wasn't even needed here and the teachers weren't doing much teaching either. She just confidently stepped out of Nekoya High and walked down the busy streets.

"Sakura-chan!! Come back!!" A beautiful and cute girl laughed and ran down the streets. The girl possessed strange cat ears. A couple of men were chasing her. Finally one grabbed her. "Sakura-chan! Do you want us to get in trouble with your father?" Please just listen while we tell you the task one last time!" Sakura covered her neko ears. "Jeez daddy worries too much. I'm old enough to walk on Earth. I know what I have to do! Tell daddy I'll be sure to have those jewels for him in no time. Now bye bye you annoying guards!" Saying that, Sakura ran down on the streets again. Tired, the guards decided to give up and call her father. "Sir, Sakura-chan understands the task sir!" A few people looked over at them with awkward glances. The guards didn't notice. "That silly idiotic girl! She thinks she knows everything about Earth! We have to keep her on a leash. Did you make sure to put the locator on her?" answered the phone in a booming voice. "Yes sir! We'll make sure to contact you if anything goes wrong!"

Sakura stopped cold. She needs help. She didn't know where she was on this strange world. A few strange looking creatures(she's referring to humans) stared at her. They didn't look anything like the people back home. She sighed. Maybe she should have asked her dad for more help but she know her dad would day she's not ready and drag her back to bring old home. She knew her father was a good mean and cared a lot but ever since her mom died, he has been strict and fussy with her. She never had any freedom. Sakura glared back at the cold faces that stared at her and they quickly looked away. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her waist and pulled her into a slim but shady limo.

Ayu took the last bite from her chocolate ice cream come and aimed it at the trash can. "Ah relaxing time. No school. No work. No stupid rich bastards." Ayu then sighed to herself when she came across 12 limos lined up on the street. "I can't even afford two cars!" Suddenly, the only black limo there, drove slowly to the next street. For some reason, Ayu had a feeling to follow after it.

Sakura stared in horror. What was happening?! She looked at the guy driving the car. The man looked like an old geezer. Her hands were tied and her mouth was taped. Her ears also itched like crazy and she was desperate for some milk. She was having he doubts about the human world now. The car then stopped and the old geezer got out. He looked into the window and smiled at Sakura.

Ayu saw the old man get out and look through a window. Nothing fishy about that so why was she following a weird limo? She walked over to a nearby car and hid behind it. Then she saw it! The man opened the limo door and pulled a cute young girl out of the limo. The girl, Ayu thought, was in a cos play costume. This didn't look right so for some reason, Ayu's legs started walking towards them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading! I hoped you like it! Please review but no bad comments! Thank you!

**Ayu**


End file.
